Long Distance
by The Star Thief
Summary: "Promises are made with good intention, but are always broken." Emma said as silent tears fell from her face echoing the rain that has begun to start. "Goodbye, Ash." She said through tears before hanging up. Long distance never work. One shot, inspired by "Long Distance" by Megan and Liz


_**A/N: Updated because of copyright/policy violation.**_

 _ **Link for song: /P2z8GUrcLPo**_

* * *

 **Long Distance**

The Eurostar took off from London; Elliot was asleep in the chair next to Emma, while she stared out the window even though there was nothing to see. When her parents first told her about touring the world, she was elated. It was a once in a life opportunity, and nothing not even the fact that she was a mermaid of thing could keep her from going. Although she had a tearful goodbye with her friends, and promised to keep in touch, the sadness barely dampened her excitement. She even was blindly optimistic about maintaining a long distance relation with Ash. "We'll make it work." They promised. As the train began to move, Emma thought of what her mother told her the day before they were to depart for their first city, Tokyo. She asked if Emma had any second thoughts; her mother would understand if she wanted to graduate with her friends. Emma responded confidently, "No. I wouldn't pass this up."

A few cities later and the novelty had begun to ware off. What Emma fail to anticipate, the jet lag, foreign cities that they often got lost trying to find their way around, and spending way too much time with her family. Although she loved them, you can only spend so much time with the same people before you begin to get on each other's nerve. Adding Emma's secret and it only made it harder to explain why she did not want to go sight seeing in London, after all it was only drizzling outside. At this point, she was just thankful that she hasn't had to board a plane during rain. Often times, she wandered what it would be like if she had decided to graduate with her friends back on the Gold Coast.

 _Only five hours until Paris_. Originally, the idea excited her, but now she just wanted to be home. After spending so many night in different hotels, it was beginning to feel like Emma did not have a place to call home anymore. Since they were underground, Emma was unable to contact any of her friends back home. Emma looked at her sleeping brother, amazed at his ability to sleep whenever. Knowing she would be unable to sleep, Emma rested her head again the window letting her thoughts wander; they always went back to one person, Ash.

* * *

She missed him the most. The first few weeks they would talk constantly, Ash loved hearing Emma talk about the different place, and listening to her marvel at the different architectural feats she had seen. Ash told her how his mother was working in England and he was going to visit her there for a few months, hoping they would be there at the same time. Unfortunately, it did not line up, he was arriving a week after she left. As time began to pass, they talk less frequently. Emma had not heard the sound of his voice, or seen him in person in so long, it felt like she could hardly recall a time where they were not communicating through fuzzy Skype calls, and phone calls. Emma desperately hung onto the memory of their last date.

 _"Okay, but why do I have to walk?" Emma questioned; she could beat him to the moon pool if she had just swum._

 _"Please go with it." He begged._

 _"Okay."_

 _After they entered, Ash covered Emma's eyes making her promise no to peek. When they got to the actual moon pool, it there was a picnic blanket, and candle set up._

 _"Not your typical place for a picnic, but I thought I'd make it memorable." He told her as he unpacked the basket. The food was Italian, the same food he prepared for her when he surprised her at home so many night ago._

 _Her mouth hung open when she say the set up. "Ash, I- you- this." Emma could barely manage a proper sentence. She pulled him in for a hug, before kissing him. "Thank you." She said. "You're the best." Although her voice was steady a silent tear fell down her face._

 _"Emma we'll make this work I promise." Ash told her along with a peck on the check. "Now come on we still have a tonight." He took her hand. "I love you, and I'd do anything for you." That including letting you go; those words although unspoken hung in the air._

 _"Stop, you're going to make me cry." Emma mumbled as another tear slide down her check. "I love you, too." She told him resting her head on his shoulder._

 _They remain still, frozen in that moment, finding comfort in the silence, each other not willing to say goodbye._

Emma wipe a tear from her face. She looked around to make sure none of her family saw her crying.

* * *

"Hello," Her voice was made him smile, "It's Emma, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Promise." The small grin quickly faded. "It's Ash, just wondering where you are, Paris? Italy? Call me as soon as you can."

He slammed his phone on the table in frustration; it was at least the fourth time they had missed each other's calls. Ash looked at the picture on his desk, it was of him and Emma, he had his arms around her waist and she was looking up at him smiling. Lewis had taken the picture and gave it to the both of them a few weeks before Emma said she was leaving. The picture seemed to be the only thing reminding him that what he and Emma had was real.

He often thought about writing to her. How much she would enjoy a long hand written letter, but he never knew how long she was going to be in a city and where she was headed next. He had begun to long and cherish the short phone calls, often beginning at odd hours of the night and Emma was usually to jet lag to say much, but he knew she was listening when he would hear her giggle at random intervals; she was a typically cheerful and giggly person if you kept her up late enough.

The phone vibrated against the table, he looked at the name excitedly, but was disappointed. "Hey, Zane."

"Ash, I want to know if you wanted to go shoot some pool tonight?"

"Sure." His voice was monotone.

"I know you really like her, but you need to move on. Emma would hate to see you all mopey."

"Zane please, I don't need relationship advice from you."

"Look, I may not know her as well as you, but I'm sure she's as upset as you which isn't good for either of you. It'd be best if you two hit pause and who knows it might work out."

"I'll see you in five." Ash said making no comment on Zane's advice. _Maybe he's got a point._ Ash set his phone back on the desk before leaving to grab a change of clothes.

The phone vibrated once more, but it could not be heard over the sound of the shower. The contact name: Emma.

* * *

No sooner after Emma hung up to phone, did it ring again. "Ash?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Emma?" They were both astonished to actually get in touch with one another.

"How's it been?" Their conversation where no longer like second nature for the couple.

"Alright," Ash responded. "Where are you?"

"Paris." Emma couldn't hide the exhaustion in her voice.

"No pass out on me, Em." Ash teased.

"I won't." Emma smiled. "I feel like we haven't talked in forever."

"I know. I've missed your voice." Ash confessed.

"Me too." Moments of silence passed before Emma addressed the elephant in the room. "This isn't working, is it?"

Ash sighed. "I want it to."

"So do I,"

"But it isn't." He finished. "Our promise,"

"Promises are made with good intention, but are always broken." Emma said as silent tears fell from her face echoing the rain that has begun to start. "Goodbye, Ash." She said through tears before hanging up.

Emma threw herself on the bed. Her face was in a pillow to muffle her sobs. _Long distance relationships never work._ The drizzle continued outside. _At least I have an excuse to stay inside._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Inspired by "Long Distance" by Megan and Liz. Hope you enjoyed! Please comment!  
**_

 ** _Love you all_**

 ** _-Enchanted_**


End file.
